Turbokat
|-|Second Turbokat= |-|First Turbokat= Summary The Turbokat is a twin-seat triplet-engine multi-role fighter designed by Jake Clawson and built by himself and Chance Furlong out of military salvage. They use the unique jet in their SWAT Kat personas to protect Megakat City from various threats which the Enforcers would be hard pressed to deal with. Chance as 'T-Bone' is the pilot while Jake as 'Razor' is the weapons officer & navigator, however, a single person in the front seat can indeed fly the Turbokat and operate her weapons systems (via the auxiliary weapons panel). The jet is built out of a lightweight alloy which results in a light but very durable fuselage and is powered by three powerful engines capable of thrust vectoring, which allows the Turbokat vertical take-off and landing capabilities and to take off on very short runways of only a few hundred metres. The Turbokat is more advanced and capable than the typical Enforcer jet and more so than even the experimental Blue Manx. The first Turbokat, which was destroyed by Dark Kat, could reach speeds of Mach 5 while the second can reach Mach 8 thanks to new more powerful engines and a sturdier fuselage (which ensures that she wouldn't rip herself apart at such speeds) in addition to heat shields and solid propellant boosters which allow her to reach sub-orbital heights. The Turbokat's most notable feature is that she is equipped with a wide array of unconventional weapons & gadgets in addition to conventional weapons of tremendous destructive power, which make her far more versatile than typical fighters and allow her to answer almost any situation. She can subdue enemies non-lethally and rescue people in need (which helps uphold the public image of the SWAT Kats as heroes) but can also answer with deadly force if need be. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A with guns/lasers. 9-A to 8-A with various missiles Name: Turbokat Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Classification: Twin-seat triplet-engine multi-role fighter jet Users: SWAT Kats Material: Unknown, Likely Agracite plating Needed prerequisite for use: Crew of 2 (1 pilot and 1 weapons-officer/navigator). However, the pilot alone can indeed fly the aircraft and operate the weapon systems via the auxiliary weapons panel. Terrain: Atmosphere Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with guns/lasers (The Cement Machine Gun can fire instantly hardening cement rounds and also apparently conventional rounds. A quick burst of cement rounds can temporarily subdue or at least knock back creatures up to small building size while a quick burst of conventional rounds managed to seemingly destroy a top floor office of the Megakat Trade Towers. Mega Laser is likely far more powerful). Small Building level to Multi-City Block level with various missiles (One of the less destructive unconventional missiles in her arsenal managed to damage the facade of the top part of some skyscraper and knock down Mummy Commandos, which are small building sized creatures, while her most powerful conventional missiles & bombs can destroy skyscrapers entirely and carve out several metre deep and city block sized terrestrial craters) Speed: Hypersonic flight speed (The first Turbokat could do Mach 5 while the second can go up to Mach 8) Durability: Small Building level (Has taken hits from directed energy weapons and missiles capable of this level of destruction and pressed on, albeit needing repairs. Was at the heart of an explosion which destroyed the entire 15th floor laboratory of Megakat Biochemical Labs but emerged mostly unscathed. It should be noted that said lab was large enough to comfortably fit the Turbokat inside and still had quite a bit of room to spare) Range: 1,600+ km flight range, several hundred metres with guns/lasers, several kilometres with various missiles Weaknesses: Fuselage can potentially suffer structural damage at speeds exceeding Mach 5. During extremely tight turns or spins, one or both of the occupants can potentially pass out due to high G-forces and leave the aircraft uncontrolled plus the jet can potentially stall and go into an uncontrollable spin, which is extremely difficult to recover from. The Turbokat is apparently not very fuel efficient and can guzzle up too much fuel with extended usage of thrust vectoring. Armaments & Gadgets: * Cement Machine Gun * Octopus missile *Spider Missile * Cookie Cutter Missile * Sky Claw * X-Ray Beam * Turbo Blades * Vibrating Blades * Megavolt Missile * Baby-Boomer Missile * Mole Missile * Scrambler Missile * Piranha Missile * Decoy Missile * Foam Bomb * Shark Missile * Buzz-Saw Missile * Match-Head Missile * Pincer Missile * Wire-Clipper Missile * Banshee Missile * Slicer Missile * Plain Old Missile * Bola Missile * Blowtorch Missile * Tarhead Missile * Drop Tops * Groundhog Missile * Drill Bit Missile * Magnetic Grapple * Flashbulb Missile * Shredder Missile * Mega Laser (Second Turbokat only) * Retractable Heat Shields (Second Turbokat only) * Retractable Solid Propellant Boosters (Second Turbokat only) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Machines